


Goodbye, My Love

by Southwitch



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fucking Cora, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 14:57:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2472371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Southwitch/pseuds/Southwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Regina and Tink, secret teen lovers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye, My Love

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just saying it now, if somebody wants me to continue this say the word and it's yours. But for now this is the end because my heart hurt too much to continue, enjoy!

None of this should have been happening. It shouldn’t have been possible that a fairy and a girl under such a tight parental hold could find the time to be as they were. In a long abandoned cabin they had taken the time to make habitable again, they lie in a bed covered in old furs in a mess of tangled limbs and heavy breaths.

Regina had pressed their foreheads together, still drenched with sweat despite the cold outside. It was a risk for the both of them to come here every night and spend as much time as time allowed together before returning to their own beds in their own homes, but neither really felt like home without the other girl there by her side.

"I love you." The young brunette whispered against her lover’s lips. They’d known each other for years but it wasn’t until they were sixteen that they realized how in love they had been the whole time. She nuzzled her nose with the blonde fairy under her and smiled softly.

"I love you too…" Tink whispered back, pulling their bodies closer together again. "Gods you’re amazing." She couldn’t hide her smile. They were safe here, nobody could hurt them. Not Blue, not Cora, nobody.

Of course that sense of security would all be over soon enough.

"We should run…" Regina said abruptly after a few moments of silence. "Find a portal jumper and just go…you and I so nobody could find us and I’d never have to marry some king like my mother wants and Blue wouldn’t take your wings…just imagine it." She sounded more excited than ever, which only brought the fairy in more.

"It could be amazing…" Bright blue eyes glimmered as they looked up into Regina’s that sparkled right back.

"You…wouldn’t want that?" For a moment Regina backed down. "I know you hate Blue for how cruel she is to you. And my mother…." Well, they both knew of how cruel Cora could be when Regina wasn’t living up to the needlessly high expectations set for her.

"N-no! I just wouldn’t want something to go wrong, I promise." Tink clarified, sitting up and pulling her love into her lap for a gentle kiss. "We could do it…tomorrow night. We leave the second your mother goes to bed then…and then we figure it out. I’ll hide my wings for a while, we can find a portal jumper…I know of a young man who might be able to help…" She pursed her lips in thought. "I’ll do it. I’ll see about meeting him tomorrow sometime to arrange it…"

Regina gasped at her acceptance, pulling her in for another deep kiss. “But it we do this-” Tink started the second they pulled apart breathlessly. “If we do this you have to promise me one thing…would you marry me?” She asked softly with a look in her eyes of utter adoration. There was no way that Regina could dare refuse such an offer.

"Yes, I’ll marry you Tinkerbell…so long as we find a place that can make it so…just so long as we’re together." She kissed the fairy again, something fairies weren’t allowed to do, much less fall in love and defy all rules ever set for fairies by their superiors to do so.

The rest of the night was all planning until they eventually realized that the moon was in the middle of the sky, they’d need to sleep if they wanted to wake up in time to return home safely.

After a few moments of staring at each other in the sort of bliss that only loves of such a caliber could share, they laid down next to each other in a tight embrace and fell asleep, unaware of the woman that had her daughter followed so closely from out of their home into the woods.

Early in the morning, they woke and dressed, sharing soft kisses and words of love whenever possible. “I’ll see you tomorrow night?” The blonde fairy asked as she walked Regina out of the cabin.

"I wouldn’t miss it for the world." Regina said in a hushed voice, leaning in to kiss the love of her life. It lingered for so long, it almost felt like it wouldn’t end, not that either would mind. "I love you Tinkerbell."

"And I love you Regina." She whispered back, kissing her once more before she helped the brunette onto her horse and watched her ride off. A dreamy sigh escaped the fairy’s lips as she leaned against the door frame. After a while she finally flew off to her own home, determined to pack before anybody would notice.

* * *

When Regina arrived home, she was quick to hurry inside through the window she’d left open. Gods it was going to be incredible, finally running away from this hell and getting to be with the woman she had loved for so long. It would be perfect, with Tink’s magic still at their disposal everything they wanted could be theirs.

 _'It'll be three children, no, four!'_ She gasped inwardly as she made her way to the window. _'And we'll live by a lake I think, and we'll learn how to grow our own food! And we'll have days where we can lay in bed together all day as long as we want!'_ The ideas were endless so long as she believed in their love and that finally, somebody would save her from this place.

 _'I wonder if it'd be possible to learn how to do fairy magic. It'd take the work off of Tink's back wouldn't it?'_ She asked herself silently as she hiked up her skirts and wiggled her way over the windowsill. Her gaze was focused on her bed where she was to land until she finally flopped down on it with a sigh of relief.

But when she looked up however, she wasn’t met with the darkness of her room, but with the gaze of her mother, expectant and all too knowing for Regina’s comfort.

Cora’s gaze could have killed if she’d willed it to.

* * *

The following night, Tink waited at the cabin, a simple bag packed and a teenager not much younger than themselves waiting a town over with a hat that could take them anywhere they wanted. The fairy felt nervousness buzzing in her stomach as she waited.

And waited.

And waited.

But Regina hadn’t shown up.

Something was wrong, she knew it. Tink almost left her bag there as she started out of the cabin but just as she swung the door open, Tink was met with Regina, her gaze empty. There was something so very wrong with the way she was looking at the fairy, but she couldn’t explain why.

"Regina! I was so worried! Where have you been?" Tink asked frantically as she pulled her into a tight hug. "I was so worried for you gods you made it!" She held her close. "What happened?"

"I’m not going." Regina said simply, devoid of emotions.

"Wait what?" Tinkerbell felt her heart hit the pit of her stomach. "But you said-"

"I was wrong." She shook her head. "I talked to my mother and she helped me realize that this was nothing more than a childish infatuation." The brunette said. "I can do much better than a fairy, one that isn’t even royal at that."

Every word stabbed into her like a knife, twisting cruelly in her chest. No. This couldn’t be happening. “Regina you don’t mean that! What did your mother do to you!” She grabbed Regina’s shoulders to make the other girl look her in the eye.

In that gaze there was something deeply wrong, like a voice begging to break free and scream the truth. “Regina what’s going on!?” Tinkerbell begged in the desperation from the girl she had loved so much. Not had loved, did love. Love more than anything in the entire world. Love so much that she would risk everything to be with her.

"I need to go. Never come see me again. My mother will have you killed." She growled, how could anybody be so heartless?

It never occurred to the fairy that her love, in that moment, was in fact heartless. “Goodbye Tinkerbell. You were fun while you lasted but I no longer have use for you.”

"But you just told me this damned morning that you loved me!" Tink tried not to scream but it was like somebody was ripping out her heart and gripping into it.

"I lied." Regina barely spoke over her shoulder as she walked away, leaving the blonde standing there with her heart in her hands. Tinkerbell couldn’t see the tears streaming down Regina’s stone like face as she walked away. She walked deep into the woods until she was met by her mother, only illuminated by a glowing red heart.

"It’s for the best. I promise you." Cora said softly, placing a hand on Regina’s shoulder as she led her back home, back where she’d stay until she was eventually married off and history was allowed to continue as planned.

* * *

Forty Years Later

* * *

Emma stared back at the group of her family and Hook that had all been tramping through Neverland for too long now. Utter disbelief painted her expression.

"Wait. A fairy? Tinkerbell?" She gaped incredulously, as though no fairy tale was really sacred anymore. The image she had in her head was nowhere near what they knew the reality to be.

"Do you know her?" Hook raised an eyebrow. He was sure nobody here would know who she was given her position stuck in Neverland for so long.

"Every kid in the world knows her." Emma clarified that she was indeed in the fairytales she knew as a kid. That did nothing to stop Regina’s heart from hitting the pit of her stomach.

Nobody could see the way she was suddenly struck with fear at the idea of seeing her long-lost love again for the first time since she’d broken her heart so many years ago.

"That’s a bad idea." Regina started quickly. "Mark my words, this Tinkerbell is _not_ going to save us." She said with a hint of frustration to mask all of the emotions bubbling to the surface as she stormed past them and deeper into the jungle. At least this way she could be alone with her thoughts, little did she know that that move would lead her directly to the one person she’d feared seeing most in her life for almost half a century.

And little did she know, that the fairy in question was watching her at that moment, the same fear bringing tears to her muddied face where she stood.


End file.
